You are my Light, I am your Shadow
by Julia-Senpai
Summary: I've always been by your side.. as your shadow, and you as my light.
1. The Shadow and the Light

**A/N: I made Kuroko a girl since I thought it fits the story. :3**

**I don't own Kuroko no Basuke but I wish I did.**

**BTW, I made Teiko highschool and their current schools college :D**

**SPOILER: YEAH, KAGAMI'S IN TEIKO. WHY NOT? THIS IS MY STORY.**

_It doesn't matter whether you win or lose, as long as you're having fun with what you're doing._

_At least, that was what I thought. I play because I get to see him._

_Seijurou Akashi, Teiko's "Generation of Miracles" basketball captain._

"Dang, I'm going to be late!" I gasped, running as fast as I could, yanking my heavy shoulder bag carelessly. _If I just hurry up, I can arrive early and just pretend I have been in class the whole time._

"Ah!" It all happened so fast, I didn't know what just happened.

"Hey, watch where you're going." A familiar voice growled.

"G-gomen.." my eyes widened. _It was.._

"Tetsuya.. what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" He just gave me his usual signature glare. _Gyah.._ I just sighed. "I woke up late, okay? You happy?"

He stared intently at me through his long, red hair. I thought I was going to explode out of embarrassment as he just stood there, eyes unblinking. _So creepy.._

"Practice today, after school, Tetsuya. Don't be late. And hurry up to class." He waved me off and started walking away. I just stood there, not knowing what to do, until it hit me. "What? Practice?" Is that all you have to say, Akashi-kun? I sighed..again. But, I shook that thought off and got ready to run to class… again. If I could just make it…

"Oh, Kurokocchi, there you are!" Kise-kun approached me as I neared my classroom's hallway. "Geez, Kurokocchi.. You made me really worried, I thought our phantom sixth man was gone..." He pouted, and began patting my hair, then messing it. "Kise-kun, please stop."

He smiled and removed his hand off my head. "You're still giving me that emotionless face, Kurokocchi… Well, I'll be heading out for a little while, see you later!"

As expected of Kise-kun.

I sighed and opened the door to class, then sitting at my usual spot beside Aomine-kun. Midorima-kun and he seems to be having an argument, I bet they didn't even notice me enter. And sensei didn't even bother to stop them, as he knows something bad will happen to him if he interrupted a fight or an argument between the Generation of Miracles. _Murasakibara-kun? Probably skipping class to buy snacks from the vending machine._ But..

I couldn't help but think about what Akashi said. Could it be that he called our other team members to play too? Or..

_No, he wouldn't do that, asking me to practice with him after school. _At least, that's what I thought.

_RING!_

"LUNCH TIME!" Our sensei announced, and everybody cheered. But just about I was about to leave, he called me.

"Tetsuya.. Have you.. been here all along?" He asked with a shiver in his voice.

"..Yes.. Sensei." I replied, without changing my expression.

"I see.." He adjusted his glasses. "Then, that is all I needed to know. You may go."

As I quickly exited the classroom, I heard him mutter, "Man, I'm getting old."

I chuckled silently and headed torward the rooftop. I hope that nobody except me will be there, as it is my thinking spot to refresh my mind.

But, he was there.

His hair swaying over the wind, and his casual pose..

"Akashi-kun, what are you doing here?" I questioned, and walked over to tap his shoulder. Why would he be here? _Usually, when he is at school, he doesn't show up until dismissal. If you see him, it would be a rare sight. You could only see him at the gym._

He turned around. "Sorry, but I'm not Akashi-kun.. Are you looking for him?" It was Kagami Taiga, the new transfer student.

"Ah.. gomen, Kagami-kun, I didn't see you there…" I scratched my head, feeling a bit of uneasiness grow in my stomach and my face burning. _So embarrassing! I didn't even notice that he was taller than Akashi-kun!_

"That's alright.. I'm about to leave anyways.. I needed to clear my head. See you later.." He walked inside and slammed the door shut.

_Huh.. what's his problem? What a weird person._

After school, I went to the locker rooms and put on a loose white tee, my gray basketball shorts and my basketball sneakers. I was putting my long hair into a ponytail as I headed torwards the Teiko Highschool Gym. But as soon as I got there.. no one was there.

_Hey, wait, ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!_

_Why would Akashi-kun ask me to come practice after school when NOBODY ELSE WAS THERE?!_

I sighed in frustration and gripped my scalp. _If I had known he wasn't saying that seriously, I would've gotten home, and doing homework._ I sat on the bench, waiting, if ever anybody was going to arrive. Ten minutes passed by.. but still no one here.

"Huh, it seems like Akashi-kun was just fooling around." I muttered. I grabbed my shoulder bag and started heading out. Just then, I heard the sound of sneakers squeaking against the floor.

"Where are you going, Tetsuya?"

I spun around. It was Akashi-kun, with his jacket slung over his shoulder, carrying his bag on one hand and a basketball on the other. He was wearing his usual basketball attire, but.. Why is he breathing heavily?

"Don't just think that I'm fooling around when I told you there will be practice. If I say there will be practice, then there will be practice. Got it?" He glared at me, tossing his jacket and his bag on the bench.

I smiled a little bit. "Yeah. Captain."

_I might be hallucinating, but, for a split second, I saw Akashi-kun blush._

I dribbled the ball three times before positioning it on my chest. Then, I let go of the ball, putting in as much force as I could. It hit the rim, and for sure I thought that I would miss.. again. But, it rolled around on the rim, and fell in the basket.

My eyes widened. I can't believe it.. my first three-pointer.

I felt Akashi's hot breath on my neck. "Good job, Tetsuya.. I taught you well.." My head started spinning. What was Akashi-kun up to.. I feel something strange… Something inside of me just wants to lose control.. I'm not my usual expressionless self. I wanted him.. I wanted Akashi-kun so badly.. Ah.. what's going on..

"Ah, look at the time." I tried to hide my blush and walked torwards the locker room. "Akashi-kun, it's getting late.. we better head home." I took the time to head inside, fast. Before Akashi-kun even tries something.

I sighed.. As I took my bag from my locker, I was in deep thought. _Somehow deep in my heart, I just wanted to kiss him passionately and- _

"Tetsuya, you can't hide it." I heard Akashi's voice dead serious. My eyes widened. What's going on?

"Akashi-kun.. Wh-" I was cut off as he placed his warm lips on mine. He gently pinned me against the wall and started licking my lips, begging for entrance. I lost. Deep down, I knew I couldn't win against him. I opened my mouth, and his tongue started wrestling with mine, and the fight ended with him as the victor. I stopped struggling, and instead I started moaning in pleasure.

"Mngh.." I was losing my mind. It felt so hot, Akashi-kun is such a great kisser.

A few seconds later, he broke the kiss, and the two of us were panting so hard. A thin strand of saliva connected between our mouths. _I need to catch my breath.. _

"Akashi-kun.. What was that.. all of a sudden..?" I asked, my face tomato red from his hot mouth. _I want more from him.. I want him inside of me.._

"I like you, Tetsu-chan." He murmured lustfully like a hungry beast, and started trailing kisses from my ear down to my neck.

"Mmm.. Aka-shi.. n-no.." I moaned.

He didn't say anything, but he responded by putting his hands up my shirt. I could feel that he was to take my shirt off, and I put my hands on his arms, to stop him from taking it off.

"N-no.. You can't.." I gasped, and he went closer to my ear. "Are you commanding me to do so?" He growled, and I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Nobody ever does that to me, Tetsu.. Maybe I should give you a punishment.." He smirked, pinned my arms above my head, and somehow, managed to pull my white oversized shirt off. That left me with just a baby blue lacy bra hiding my chest. Afterwards, he began pulling my orange basketball shorts off, revealing my matching baby blue panties.

"Baby blue? That color suits you so much, Tetsu~" His voice rang in my head, and before I knew it, he was working on my bra strap, pulling the left one first and then the right one.

"Akashi-kun.. please stop!" I was blushing and panting heavily. Worse, I think I'm really close. And that would be bad, he's just going to tease me more.. Worse, he got my strap open.. what should I do.. He finally got it off and tossed it aside, me not even realizing he removed his hands off my wrists, but I can't get them down to cover my chest..

Akashi was fondling my breasts, and I couldn't move. Ah..

"You're so hard already, Tetsu.. You really wanted me that much?" He began sucking my left nipple, then the right, which made me jerk.

"AH! Akashi-kun-" I panted, and he stared at me with a perverted face. "I'm so hungry.. Tetsu.. I'm gonna eat you up~" He left my breasts, sticky and hot from his saliva, and went torwards my core. "Ah.. Akashi-kun.. Don't- Ah!"

It was too late, he began touching my fabricated opening, and licked it. "Gyah!" I shrieked, and he spread my legs wide open in order to bite my panty and pull it off. "You're so wet.." He smiled devilishly, making me feel even more aroused. Him licking my opening and fingering it at the same time.. I leaned back against the wall. _I can't.. anymore.. He's stronger than me._

"Mngh.. Ah.. so good.." I tried to cover my mouth to prevent from saying it, but I really couldn't help myself. "More.. Akashi-"

"Sei-kun." He stopped, and glared at me with his two different-colored eyes. "Sei-kun.." I whined."I want you, Sei-kun.. Please.." I watched him as he smirked sexily at me, his expression suddenly changing. "What was that?" He chuckled. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"I w-want Sei-kun's dick inside me, please!" I begged even louder, making him smile. "You want my dick?" He asked me devilishly. He stood up, and he unbuckled his pants. "I'll grant you your wish." He smirked. "Maybe."

I got mad. "Sei-kun's so mean!" I complained, standing up and walked closer to him. "I already called you Sei-kun, and yet-" He kissed, me.. again. But much more forceful this time, as he jammed his tongue into my mouth impatiently. He grabbed my shoulders, pulling me much closer to him. "S-Sei..kun.." I moaned, and he pulled away. "You can't hide yourself when you're having sex with me.. So cute." He licked, kissed and bit my neck as his hands guided my hand on his member. While rubbing it, I slipped my hand into his shirt, feeling his toned muscles. He soon took his shirt off, and I took his boxers off, leaving him completely naked like me.

"Sei-kun's so big.." I stared at his rock-hard member. I looked up at him and he looked away, making me smile a bit._"He's so cute.."_ I thought, licking off the pre-cum on the top of his member, then licking the sides, and massaging his balls.

"Ah.. so.. good.." He groaned, as I took in his whole length, and taking it out, and taking it in again. I did it over and over until..

"AH! SHOOT! TETSU-CHAN! I'M CLOSE!"

He came a little while after, and that surprised me, but I swallowed every single drop of it anyway.

"Sei-kun.." I gasped, and he pinned me on the wall gently.. again.

"Are you ready, Tetsu-chan?" He asked me nervously, and I could tell this was his first time too. "Y-yes," I gasped. "I want Sei-kun inside me, please! I.." He kissed me again. I love his kisses so much. But then he started to thrust inside me.

"Mnghh! Sei-kun's so big inside me! I feel so full.." I stared into his handsome face, him looking so happy. "Tetsu-chan.. You're so tight.. It feels so good.. I'm so happy that we are now one.. Tetsu-chan.." He let out between gasps.

"Sei-kun.. Please hug me.. faster.." I opened my arms wide, and he inched closer with every thrust, resting on my shoulder as I wrapped my hands around him. He thrusted faster and faster, until unexpected moans came out of my mouth. "Ah..Sei-kun..ah.."

"I'm close," He whispered into my ear. "What should I do.. Tetsu-chan.. Should I take it out?" His voice challenged. I'm close too. But.. "I.. want all of you.. inside me.. Sei-kun.. please.." I begged, not knowing where it came from. "I want you to feel good..just release it.." I locked lips with him, "inside of me..mgnh..Sei-kun.."

He thrusted with all his might, and a few seconds later, he came, followed by me soon after. Pulling his tired member out, lots of come dripped from my entrance.

"Sei-kun-"

"Tetsu-chan, I love you." His helochromatic* orbs stared passionately into mine, in lust, desperation, and most of all, love. "I.. I couldn't help myself.. I want you all to myself, Tetsu.. I know it's kind of selfish.. and.." He stopped, and stared unto the floor. My face just got redder, I hugged him.

"Sei-kun.." I smiled.. tears running down my face. "You.. have no idea.. how happy am I to hear you say that.." I sobbed, and gripped the collar of his shirt tightly. "I've loved you ever since I moved here.. You were the reason I wanted to play basketball.. and having you love me back.. it's more than enough.."

Slowly, I felt his hands wrap around my waist and burying his face into my shoulder. "If I would've known you would react like this.." He whispered, "Then, I wouldn't have to hide." He hugged me tighter. "I love you, Tetsuya. More than anything else in this world." Hearing him say those words made me so happy I could die. But then, I wanted to live for him too, so I hugged him back. "I love you too, Sei-kun, you are my light and I am your shadow, and I will follow you anywhere you go. Without you, I would cease to exist."

"And I wouldn't exist without you too." He pulled away, and kissed me again passionately.

The day after that, we were boyfriend and girlfriend. Our teammates weren't even surprised when we came to practice hand in hand, as my blue ponytail swung from side to side. But.. after practice, it's the usual same routine.

He started kissing my neck again, and I just smiled.

"..Sei-kun is such a pervert.."

**Whoa, took me longer to right than I thought. 0_o**

**This is my first serious lemon lol, I didn't copy from anything *sweatdrops* Since I love AkaKuro, I'm going to make more of these **_**(lemon)**_** one-shots into series, some which are linked to each other. If you have any suggestions/requests on me writing for any Kuroko no Basuke lemons, you are welcome. It would be great practice for me! Arigatou~**

**Review for more AkaKuro :D**


	2. Eternal Love Part 1

**A/N: Domo~ Here's chapter 2 (this is not linked to chapter 1, this is a different story)**

**Chapter 2: Eternal Love**

**Rated T and M **

**Why? Cuz this is a sad story so I decided to have another ending for it too. (there's a lemon and a non-lemon posted here, the lemon is posted at the next chapter)**

**(Akashi's POV)**

"_Akashi-kun, good morning! Have you eaten yet? I've made you breakfast if you haven't!"_

"_Akashi-kun, can we walk home together?"_

"_Akashi-kun, you made this for me? Thank you!"_

"_Akashi-kun is so cool when playing basketball!"_

"_Akashi-kun, I love you.."_

I threw my last bottle of sake across the room, sending it flying torwards the glass door on the balcony with a loud crash. I didn't care whether I broke it or not. Sobbing, I hit my fist so hard on the wall it hurt.

"Tetsuya.. Why did you have to be gone.. When I haven't even said I love you?" I cried my almost all of my tears out and sliding unto the floor. Kuroko Tetsuya.. the love of my life.. died two days ago in a car crash on the way to the airport.. and it's all my fault. If I had just returned her feelings the time she confessed to me.. she would be alive.

"_Excuse me.. Akashi-kun ,may I talk to you?" she asked, walking into the gym just about I was going to make a shot._

_I let go of the ball, and it went into the net in midair._

_The ball dropped. And there was silence. But inside me, I could feel my heart beating faster. Turning around, I asked her. "What is it, Tetsuya?" My red eyes stared into hers, which were a sky light blue. "Akashi-kun.." She fiddled with the hem of her skirt and walked torwards me, until I was face to face with her. Her pale face turned red, maybe, just maybe as the same shade as my hair._

"_Ano.." She whispered. But my heart kept beating faster and faster._

"_Akashi-kun, I love you.." My eyes widened. Then she just stared at my surprised face. This has happened to me several times, but no, this one was different. This time, it was the girl, whom I love, confessing to me. My calloused hands became sweaty and I clenched them into fists. I wanted to return those very words she just said, but.. I couldn't._

_I was a coward._

"_Akashi-kun.." She began to have a look of doubt on her face. "Do you love me too?"_

_Yes, I do. I would repeat it again and again for the world to hear. But all I was used to doing was rejection. I couldn't tell her.. What's wrong with me.._

_Within a few seconds, everything just happened so fast. I pleaded at her with my eyes, hoping that she would understand._

_I love you, Tetsuya, please.. I can't understand what I'm feeling.._

_She slapped me across the face. I was stunned and held my stinging cheek._

"_Akashi-kun baka!" She cried, tears streaming down her scarlet face. My eyes went watery. Why.. why?_

"_..Akashi-kun can't even say if he loves me or not.. after all the moments we shared.. our milkshake, our umbrella, our kiss.. Why? Why can't you say it? Why can't you say, 'I love you too, Tetsuya'?" Her voice quivered, and I couldn't even say a word. My heart began to ache and my world began to crumble. _

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you cry._

"_Akashi-kun, I hate you!" She sobbed, and ran out of the gym._

_I couldn't move. Not even my stinging cheek was painful, but instead it was my heart. It was on the verge of breaking._

_I quickly stood up and ran into the hallway. "Tetsuya!" I yelled, searching room after room. Then, I remembered my phone. Quickly, I dialed her number. It rang a few times, but then the call was cancelled. I texted her as well, but there wasn't any answer._

_The next day, I couldn't find her in the school, still._

"_Satsuki!" I yelled, making her turn around, surprised, but then with a hint of sadness in her eyes." Aka-chan.." She whispered, and droplets of tears fell._

"_What's going on.. where's Tetsuya?" I yelled, and Momoi just sobbed. All of a sudden, Daiki, Atsushi, Ryouta and Shintaro appeared behind her. _

"_Akacchi," Ryouta spoke softly with sad eyes. "Kurokocchi died today of a car crash." _

**DUN DUN DUN! D:**


	3. Eternal Love Part 2

**PART 2**

_I felt my heart get torn into pieces. It can't be.._

"_What- Ryouta! Stop with this madness! Tetsuya wouldn't-" I tried to shout, but Shintaro just cut me off._

"_You may not believe it, Akashi, but Kuroko is dead." He shut his eyes tight, and I felt more pain wash over me, like my limbs were torn off my body. It was too much to bear. I feel like I can't live anymore without a grudge against myself, and I can't live anymore without her._

"_S-SHUT UP!" My left eye turned yellow, signaling that I was really angry. I clenched my fists tightly, and tears streamed down my face. It's all my fault.. I made her cry, and I too, have made her die._

"_You may not believe us, Akashi." Daiki said with a monotone voice, "But believe it or not.. Tetsu is no more with us."_

"_DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO SHUT UP?!" I took him by the collar, and he just stared at me bluntly, then shutting his eyes and turning away._

"_Aka-chan, please, stop!" Satsuki cried even more, and slowly, I felt my anger go away, and me letting go of Daiki. Instead of the anger in my heart, there remained sorrow._

_I turned around in my tracks and went home, where I found sake lying around the house, and myself drinking all of them._

"_Tetsuya, I can't live anymore without you."_

I went to the cemetery where I thought she would be buried in, and looked at the tombstones for that familiar name.

But then.. I saw her. Kneeling down on a grave was a girl, with a light blue ponytail, wearing a lacy black dress, offering flowers.

.._irises.._

_Her favorite flowers.._

"I miss you so much, Aunt.. I'm so sorry you had to die to protect me.." She whispered.

_My heart began to ache again, yet, I felt so happy._

_She was alive._

"Tetsuya.." I mumbled. She looked surprised as she turned around to face me. "Akashi.."

_I was so happy._

I hugged her tightly, and at first she didn't hug me back, but then, she decided to do so, slowly. I pulled away, whispering:

"I love you too, Tetsuya."

And I kissed her with eternal happiness bubbling in my chest.

**END. **

**HAHA XDDD**

**This was meant to have a lemon, but I made it too sad, I think :P**

**HAHAHAHAAH**

**(If you want da lemon 4 dis chapter, go unto the next chapter and u shall find it.)**

**ENDINGS MAY VARY**


End file.
